Talk:Homestuck: Act 6 Act 6
Act length Hey, why doesn't the template for this page have "unknown" under last page and total length? 17:42, June 14, 2013 (UTC)HBMmaster :It's fixed now. The template defaults to "unknown" if you don't include the "length" or "end" parameter, but if you include the parameters but leave the values blank, it leaves them blank instead of defaulting to "unknown". -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 05:36, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Rose's corrupted text Using notepad set to Courier 10pt, the text lines up perfectly. I dissected each frame for anything useful and came up with this: TT: I seem to have been deposited on Lolar. TT: Sure. TT: I believe Jade has officially gone grimbark. TT: She ##### it was acting against orders. She has split us up, keeping us ### #####eu to our own planets. TT: I believe she's functioning at the behest of the Condesce, the one super#####of ###g# ## on ##er control, ########## TT: ############he's after ###############our ############### ### while #################### and ########################## ##############appears to be ###erse, for the ## #s###has###vi### and grouped us. She may still have a purpose for us. TT: I think however John has managed to elude her. Have you heard from him? TT: Dave, I'm having trouble understanding you. Some of it may be wrong, but it's close because the letters have to match what the Courier font provides. The rest of it is beyond recognition, completely blacked out or missing in every frame. Taneth (talk) 18:56, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Looks like someone went to the trouble of deciphering it all through a very thorough method, would we say we trust it? 05:15, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't see why not. I'll add the link unless someone decides its trustworthy enough to put directly on the page. Crystal6 (talk) 20:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Holy crap, that's awesome. I couldn't get paint to give me the correct font size in bold. (I don't have photoshop). Taneth (talk) 13:12, June 17, 2013 (UTC) From the author of the previous, ARquiusprite decoded. Looks like Hussie is onto us. Alexnobody (talk) 00:54, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :I'm all for adding these to the article. What does everybody else think? 04:50, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't see why not. People come here to more thoroughly understand what they just read. This seems like the most literal application of that purpose. Alexnobody (talk) 22:41, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright cool. I'll add it to the page with an "unofficial but very thorough translation" disclaimer. 08:12, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ...Do we even want this one on the page? 07:41, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Updates Please update on time, there's usually one every day and the MSPA Wiki doesn't update till almost the next day. 01:45, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :I just updated this page like ten minutes ago, what the hell are you talking about? I have MSPAnotify and I can confirm that when an update happens, I document it immediately if lp2277 hasn't already beat me to the punch. 01:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT CONFLICT :The wiki is usually updated several minutes after the update, for example it has already been updated before you posted this message. You might be seeing an old version of the page due to caching, try to clear it by hard refreshing your page by pressing Ctrl+F5 or by adding the following string onto the end of a wiki page's url: ?action=purge :Also anyone can update the page, if no one does that likely means anyone who is willing to do so likely isn't online, likely due to sleep, school, work, or other in real life stuff. - The Light6 (talk) 02:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know why but for me the wiki is almost always updated at least a copule of hours after the update and I don't know how to use the links enough to do it myself. Theories Does anyone have a guess about what might happen to Aranea, Jake, and Jade? I think that Aranea's finger will be chopped off by Dirk when he gets back to the session which will make her dead again and then he will help Roxy regain consiousness while leaving Jake to power up and Condesce!Jane to revive Jade, although he might take on Gamzee and do something to him to stop him from meddling. 22:26, September 16, 2013 (UTC)